


Sunny Side Up

by dreamBot



Series: 21 Peaceful Days [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, POV Second Person, Soulmate AU, flirting! at the furniture store, in that specific order, mad anime marathons, now with illustration bc im self-shipping trash, sad attempt at a date that wasnt even a date, what a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamBot/pseuds/dreamBot
Summary: "Hey... do you believe in soulmates?"Sans stiffened, eyelights sharpening into pinpricks and grin turning down as he started to sweat. "that's... a funny question. why're you askin?"In which Reader set out to do three things on their to-do list and managed to succeed in executing only one of them. (Spoilers: they do other stuff too, but they're less important.)





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i added something to this series, i was determined to get one out today fuhuhuh. now with three times the sans and twice as much flirting.

You didn't want to jinx anything, but you had to admit everything was going great.

Your house had been fixed up, only a quarter of your stuff still remained unpacked, and you managed to snag three more part time jobs as a means of making ends meet, all in the span of a week. Four jobs seemed a bit overboard to most but hey, you had bills to pay.

One of your jobs was at a Subway a couple blocks from where you lived, another as an assistant for an old lady at a flower shop, and another one manning a stall selling Nice Creams at a well-known park. You even managed to find someone offering cash for anyone willing to pass out pamphlets to random passersby and mailboxes to promote their small company just as you were chilling at some bar; you kept his number in case you needed some quick cash.

They managed to line up nicely in terms of schedules, leaving you a Saturday as a break after a full week of shifts. You spent an entire day drifting from one interview to the next, but it paid off pretty freaking well in the end. Sure, you came home with aching legs and exhaustion weighing you down by your spine but it was another day of productivity, damn it. Your mama and papa would be proud.

You found yourself waking up on your first day off bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, but with a begrudgingly stiff back. With the money you currently have, a decent bed frame was affordable and most definitely due, and you think you have some extra for groceries as well. Your fridge would be happy to hold something other than last night's pizza and a couple of unfinished sodas.

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you glanced to the side where your egg stood and gave it a gentle tap. A few seconds passed before it responded in kind, a slow rocking motion wishing you a good morning. You smiled shyly and felt your chest flutter as you stretched, standing up and tidying your mattress. It was a routine for you and your soulmate this past week; every morning a quick tap and a soft kiss every night. It was something to look forward to at the end of every day.

A quick shower and a breakfast later, you stood by your door and checked your wallet to make sure you had enough before nodding to yourself and stepping out the door. You knew from your job-hunting there was a mall about 45 minutes of walking from your house, close to the flower shop you work at, and that was where you were planning to go. Walking there would be a pain, but you figured you could take a cab home afterwards and save a bit along the way.

You were about to set off when you noticed a slight darkness around you; a swift tilt of your head revealed gray clouds gathering and rumbling in the distance. There was a makeshift folded raincoat in your jacket pocket, but you thought twice about it and decided to bring an umbrella anyway; better to be safe than sorry.

  
_ _ _

 

They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, which means anything of the traditional breakfast food would be just as excruciatingly significant. Bacon and eggs, bread and butter, the gratifying glass of orange juice and not to forget... cereal.

Cereal is very important.

Which explains why you've been standing in the aisle for about ten minutes struggling on whether you should buy some good ole Frosty Flakes or a box of Charms, maybe the sugary Honey Nut Cheeryos?? Or is it finally time for you to be an adult and purchase ordinarily boring Cornflakes??? This was a dilemma, a truly trifling dilemma indeed.

Anybody passing by would just see you contemplating multiple food choices but honestly you're kinda crying a bit on the inside. You _could_ buy more than one, but that would defeat the entire purpose of saving for anything if you're just going to blow it on some cereal. Another minute passed before you decided to fuck it, stepping back and closing your eyes. You stretched out your arm, stuck out a finger and spun in a circle, counting to ten before stopping.

"Please be good, please be good, please be good," you whined under your breath before slowly opening one eye to see where your hand landed, only to shriek as you realized you had your finger pointed between darkened eyesockets. You pulled your hand to your chest, yelping a startled, "Fuck you!"

Pinpricked lights blipped on inside the sockets and focused on you, the owner's grin turning smug. "heh, fuck you too, buddy."

Cheeks flushing, you  waved a hand in mild panic. "N-n-no! I didn't mean it, I-I was--"

"hey pal, chill. no need to get _Kellogg_ ed up," the skeleton winked as he pocketed his hands, "i spotted you by the freezer aisle but i didn't think it was really you. s'nice to see you again."

'Again?' You squinted as you searched your memory banks for any familiar skeleton monsters before your eyes widened. The skeleton seemed happy as you pointed a playful finger gun, your smile coming back slowly. "Ha, skeleton by the sidewalk!" you exclaimed.

"beat up nerd with the chicken puns!"

"LOLLYGAGGING BROTHER WHO GOT LOST YET AGAIN IN THE FOOD AISLE!!!"

You squawked indignantly at the sudden boom behind you, twisting around to see another skeleton standing tall looking down at you both, frowning impatiently with his arms crossed. The crimson scarf and gloves brought you back to the first time you've met the skeleton monster, your eyes lighting up in recognition. His look softened in turn as he saw your face, brightening instantly to the same degree. "OH! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THE HUMAN WHO WORKS AT THE BOOBSHOP!"

"bookshop, bro."

"I KNOW HOW TO READ, SANS, AND IT MOST CERTAINLY SAID 'BOOBSHOP'!"

"whatever you say, dude."

"W-wait a sec," you took a step back and glanced between the two of them, brows contorted in bewilderment as you pointed at them both, hands switching back and forth, mouth hanging open. "Y-you two are brothers?"

"yep." "YES."

"Oh _man_..." you ran a hand through your hair, laughing in disbelief. "Of all the coincidences. And I happened to meet you _both_ on the same day?" The perpetually grinning one shrugged.

"count yourself _lucky_ enough to meet two _charm_ ing skeletons." His brother nodded in agreement.

"SKELETON MONSTERS ARE QUITE RARE IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO YOU ARE QUITE THE LUCKY ONE TO BE ABLE TO MEET US BOTH, HUMAN!" the taller of the two added proudly. You had to kick yourself for not remembering his name. "WITH THAT BEING SAID, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR SUGGESTING YOUR CHICKEN NOODLE IDEA, MY BROTHER LOVED IT VERY MUCH."

The shorter skeleton sputtered a bit before collecting himself, a tint of blue on his cheekbones. He sunk his mandible into his hoodie, eyelights flitting everywhere, "a-ah geez, anything you cook tastes good, paps. no need to make a biggie out of it."

"BUT IT'S TRUE!" the scarfed skeleton bent down a bit beside you, putting up a hand by his jaw to whisper discreetly only to fail keeping his voice low, "HE FINISHED EVERYTHING IN LIKE 2 MINUTES AND CAME BACK FOR SEVERAL SECONDS, LIKE A BLACK HOLE OF A SKELETON." He valiantly stood up and stuck his hands on his hips, "BUT WHAT ELSE IS TO EXPECTED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS' COOKING!!? AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU, HUMAN!"

Admittedly you were still trying to keep up with the current events, mentally slapping your knee when you finally remembered Papyrus' name but nevertheless stuttered out a response in time. "O-oh, sure! No problem," you nervously smiled at them both, "I'm glad you liked it?"

Papyrus seemed pleased enough with that, sparkles in his eyes and an orange marmalade tint on his cheekbones. His brother gazed up at him, seeming thoughtful for a moment before suddenly tapping his shoulder. Pap made a noise of acknowledgement and bent down as the shorter skeleton made a gesture for him to come closer, standing on his toes to whisper in his non-existent ear. The sight was adorable, but it made you nervous as they whispered among themselves. Well, the short one was whispering, the tall one most definitely wasn't.

"..."

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?"

"..."

"WELL, THEY ARE NICE. I LIKE THEM."

"..."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT...?"

"..."

"I'M SURE THE TWO WON'T MIND. GOOD IDEA!"

"..."

"VERY WELL! HUMAN!"

You jerked as you realized he was talking to you, straightening for no reason. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH US WATCHING CHEAP JAPANESE CARTOONS ON TAPE WHILE WE FEAST ON VARIOUS SNACK FOODS AT OUR FRIENDS' DWELLING?" Papyrus beamed, his voice lilting with eagerness.

You blinked, gripping your shopping basket laden with groceries a bit tighter. "Uh... c-come again?"

"we're asking if you wanna hang out, watch some anime, eat some junk," his brother added, "it's the weekend, after all."

"PRECISE! AND IT'D BE FUN TO GET TO KNOW MY MUSE A BIT MORE. WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU WOULD INSPIRE ME WITH, NYEH HEH HEH."

There was that adorable triumphant laugh again. Your cheeks flushed in a good way. These monsters were so sweet? Only after meeting you once they're asking if you'd like to hang out? You had no idea what to say. A grin was already on your face before it quickly disappeared, your lips forming a solemn pout instead. "I'd... really love to but... I have plans for today," you admitted regrettably, mouth pulled back in a grimace.

Papyrus visibly deflating nearly crushed your damn soul. "OH... WELL... BUT... W-WHAT KIND OF PLANS?"

You bit your lip. "Well, I gotta finish up my shopping for now. And I'm gonna buy some furniture after this, so I need to be home by the time they arrive with it later today. A-and then... afterwards..." you trailed off as you realized you were blushing as you recalled the street artist from last week. Shaking your head, you looked up at Papyrus, "I... have a date tonight. With someone. So... y'know, pretty busy."

Brows tilting upwards in dismay as a slump formed in his shoulders, Pap's voice betrayed him as he rubbed the back of his neck before his hands joined together to wring noisily against the leather of his gloves. "OH... THEN I SUPPOSE, HAVE FUN???"

Feeling terrible, you tried to punch his shoulder in reassurance, only to miss and instead hit his chestplate with a bonk. It was too late now, your fist had landed; you tapped it weirdly on his chest in an attempt to be comforting. "M-maybe next time?" you offered meekly, hoping it'd make him feel better. The skeleton nodded in dull acceptance, already walking away with his head down, cape fluttering forlornly behind him.

"OKAY... I'LL SEE YOU LATER... HUMAN."

Your guilt rose in waves within you at his dismal tone, forcing you to curl up in shame around your basket. Your chest felt cramped at seeing the normally exultant skeleton so down in the dumps; knowing you were the one who caused it twisted a knife in your gut. Papyrus' brother stood beside you, his gaze matching yours as he watched his brother's back retreat until he turned the corner and was out of sight. You sucked in air through your teeth, flinching as the other skeleton turned to face you.

He scratched a phalange against his cheekbone, a soft scraping sound coming from the bone-to-bone contact; surprisingly you found it was actually pleasant to hear. "he was really looking forward to make friends with you," he began; his tone wasn't accusing, if anything it was just sympathetic. "he's had a bad week at work and i figured... hey, maybe it'd a _muse_ him if you were there with us."

You glanced over the direction Papyrus went before tilting your head. "But I thought you guys were already gonna hang out with some friends," you frowned at the skeleton, "wouldn't that cheer him up?"

He shook his head before shrugging. "my bro's good at acting happy, but truthfully i know deep down all he wants more than anything is company," he paused for a moment before looking up at you, eyelights shining softly, "it'd mean a lot if you came."

"Trust me, I'd love to," you wringed your hands on the handle of your basket, "but I don't have a chance of hanging out today. I'm sorry."

He looked ready to give up, drifting his gaze to the floor before perking. "you said you'll be expecting delivery after you bought your stuff, right?"

You nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, a bed frame, to be precise. So I gotta be at home when they--"

"so basically you'd be free until your date tonight?" he cut in excitedly.

"Uh, I suppose? That'd be around 7 so--"

"okay, cool. i'll deliver it for you."

"...What?" you nearly dropped your umbrella in surprise as the skeleton grabbed your shoulder with one hand and gestured with the other, Cheshire grin widening.

"here's the plan. you finish up your shopping and come meet me at the furniture store. that's like... two floors above, right?" he pointed his thumb upwards as you nodded. "great. after you pick your bed, i'll send it to your house and then we'll go hang out with my bro. that'll leave you plenty of time for your date at 7. sound good?"

"I... wait, that is way too convenient, how are you even supposed to--"

"i'll see you upstairs, don't keep me waiting," he winked before disappearing into thin air, a wave of invisible static washing over you and making your skin prickle. You're left blinking dumbly at the space in front of you, wondering what the heck just went down. Was he actually trying to _force_ you to hang out with his brother? What kind of a person would do that?

Tilting your head up to stare at the tiled ceiling, you debated whether or not you should go upstairs like he demanded. Maybe it was best if you went somewhere else, at least anywhere that didn't have concerned skeleton brothers who did as they pleased would be better than here. But then you'd have to come back later eventually, might as well get your to-do list done now that you're here. It was a 45 minute walk from your house, after all. Determination undeterred, you shook your head and grabbed the closest cereal box to you at random and dumped it into your basket, stiffly heading over to the cashier to ring up your goods.

Just as you arranged everything on the conveyor belt, you found yourself staring at a dubious brand of cereal you've never even heard of before, the box featuring a graphic of a derpy dog-cat looking thing in a striped shirt, smiling in front of a bowl of what looked like torn pieces of colorful construction paper with milk splashing out the sides in typical 'advertised cereal' fashion. You squinted at the name, "...Temmie Flakes." You stared at it before shrugging, placing it beside your other things; might as well give it a try.

The total cost of your expenditure was a little above your expected budget, much to your increasing distress. You weren't sure if you even had enough for a ride home, much less a decent bed. Pushing your doubts away you tried to stay positive after tucking the receipt into your wallet, not looking back at the digits. You trotted over to the escalators to head up, gazing about in search of the furniture store as you reached the aforementioned floor. A small figure waving in the distance caught your attention and you quickly headed over.

The skeleton lit up as he spotted you jogging over cautiously with plastic bags in tow, your umbrella hanging by the crook of your elbow. "there you are," he grinned wider than usual, "was worried you had ditched me for a sec."

"I needed a bed anyway, it's not like I had time to come back later," you admitted honestly as you made your way into the store. The skeleton's brows raised as he followed close behind.

"don't tell me you've been sleeping on the floor all this time," he quipped. You froze for a second and avoided his gaze, clicking your tongue as another flush rose on your neck.

"oh my god. even before we met?" he added, his voice laced with amusement. You groaned and nodded once, trying to act like you didn't care.

"My back never complained until this morning. Figured I might as well buy a bed and shit since today's my day off," you grumbled. The skeleton let out a guffaw before patting your shoulder, though something told you it wasn't really sincere. He even had the audacity to wipe an invisible tear from his socket with a finger.

"hey, don't feel bad. i sleep on the floor all the time, heh heh heh," he held a hand over his teeth, eyesockets crinkling, "oh man, paps would wanna hear this."

Your eyes widened and you turned to shove him with one arm, careful not to jostle your groceries too much, "Don't sacrifice my dignity! We've only just met and you're already planning to rat out my secrets to your brother, what the hell." A smile had sneaked up on your lips as your companion shrugged obnoxiously, weighing his palms over his shoulders as his grin grew wicked.

"alright alright, wouldn't want you to have a _bed_ time," he snickered, a few chortles leaking out amidst his speech.

"Ugh, you're bad. You're a bad skeleton."

"i'm just _bone_ to be wild," he shot back.

You snorted. "Is your brother as _bad to the bone_ as you are?"

He acknowledged your pun with a quirk of his brow before slipping his sockets shut. "nah, my bro's a sweet guy," he sighed and tucked his arms behind his head, "would do anything for 'im."

You noted how his face softened the moment Papyrus was mentioned. What a brother. "Where is he anyway?" you asked curiously, looking up at the signs around the store and turning to the beds section. The skeleton answered as he followed suit.

"i texted him that i'll be late so he could go ahead once he's finished buying his spaghetti," he mumbled, eyelights darting about. "he might've already arrived at our friend's place, actually."

You sent him a concerned look over your shoulder, "Will he be okay? I mean, he'd be even more upset if you left him alone."

"he'll be fine once i show up with you," he deadpanned, grunting as he bumped into you as you stopped abruptly. You turned around and crossed your arms, once again avoiding your groceries as a frown appeared on your face.

"Now hang on a sec, I never _agreed_ to come with you," you tried to sound stubborn, "I came here of my own accord."

"yeah, but you didn't say 'no' either."

"That doesn't equal 'yes'!"

"aw, c'mon pal. don't try to deny..." he tucked his hands into his pockets and strode towards you, getting way into your personal bubble and forcing you to back up. "my bro... papyrus..." you held your breath as he came closer, the skeleton gazing up at you through lidded eyesockets, "doesn't he just..." he placed a finger between your collarbone before pressing his palm flat against your chest, pushing you forcefully. "get on your _soft_ side?"

You landed on your back with a grunt, blinking dazedly at the ceiling from the softness underneath you. Propping yourself up by your elbows, you realized the skeleton had shoved you unceremoniously on one of the beds up for sale. His laugh rang loud and clear at your befuddled face, holding onto his ribs as he bent over, overcome with giggles, "hey, that fits you perfect. heh heh, you should get that one."

"You piece of shit," you snarled weakly as you chucked the nearest pillow within your reach at his head, satisfied as it landed straight onto his smug mug with a floofy thud. It stuck to his face a few seconds before flopping onto his awaiting hands, his grin as shit-eating as ever. You checked over your things in a rush, breathing a sigh of relief when you registered that nothing was squished. You glared up at him, "I'm carrying eggs, you snot, what if I landed on them!?"

He looked surprised for a moment before chuckling sheepishly, tucking the pillow under his arm, "ah fine. lemme help you with that." He snapped his fingers, your groceries disappearing along with your umbrella in the blink of an eye. Your jaw dropped instantly. Before you could unleash a full-scale rant he'd already tapped a finger against your lips, "it's fine, i'm not robbing you alright. just trust me and pick a bed already."

You sniffed and swatted his hand away, mumbling something about annoying skeletons under your breath. Crawling over the side of the bed, you set your feet on the floor and walked away in an exaggerated huff, not bothering to check if he was following. A chuckle behind you told you he was, though he remained quiet the rest of the time you glanced over the beds and looked over them one by one.

Looking for a cheap simple bed frame was more far-fetched than you thought, especially in a branded store like this. You should've gone to something close to a warehouse or even a yard sale; everything just looked too fancy and decorative instead of what you were looking for. Just as you thought you'd found one that suited your needs, it turned out it was  _still_ a bit too expensive for your current savings. Groaning, you walked past the last one, flicking the price tag away with a huff.

Tired and upset, you flopped face-first over a queen-sized bed across the aisle, moaning into the sheets. A few seconds passed before you felt a weight beside you. Turning your head, your face remained blank even as the skeleton's teeth was almost right up against your mouth, his brows waggling suggestively. You puffed your cheeks before snorting, shoving his face away with a flat palm. "Not helping, dude."

"c'mon. it's just you, me, a bed. we could do some mad cuddles," he teased, propping his head up and placing his hand on his hip, winking devilishly. You rolled your eyes and sat up, folding your hands over your stomach as you leaned back against the headboard.

"Nah, you're all boney. Probably wouldn't feel that nice."

"i'm hurt. you didn't even give me a chance."

Your lips quirked in amusement before they dropped. Sighing, you stared up at the ceiling, eyes narrowing against the bright lights, "Maybe I'll just come back in a few weeks. I might be able to afford something then," you muttered to yourself, eyes slipping closed as you relaxed against the pillow. Inside you were screaming at the amount of walking you'd have to do after this once you set off on your way home. With groceries weighing you down. Ugh.

The skeleton didn't say anything, in fact you were almost sure he had left with how quiet it was. Opening your eyes, you found him staring intently at you, a tint of cyan peppered across his face. You sat up, your lips pulled back in concern, "You okay there? You look sick."

He blinked rapidly before sitting up, shaking his head. The blue in his bones cleared quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "nothing. forgedaboutit."

You hummed decidedly before twisting your body to place your feet on the floor, stretching out your arms above your head. Turning, you noticed him still staring at the floor in deep thought, phalanges absently tracing the pattern on the duvet. You made sure your voice was ostensibly loud, announcing with a flamboyant lilt, "Welp, that's that. Let's head over to your friend's place already."

The skeleton perked and turned to you, eyelights shining, "wait, so you're coming?"

You shrugged, trying to hide your casual grin and failing, "I'm hungry, and your brother mentioned snacks. I think this is a win-win-win situation for me either way. Let's-a go."

He had a Cheshire grin of his own, a single brow cocked in confidence, "oh, so you _do_ have a soft spot for my brother."

"Shh, don't exploit it or I'm leaving right this instant."

He winked. "gotcha."

  
_ _ _

 

On second thought now that the idea of meeting absolute strangers finally sunk into your head you hesitated as the two of you walked up to the door. Sans, as you finally know him as, conveniently teleported you two to the destination, a swift sense of vertigo washing over you as you arrived. You smacked him upside the head in revenge for not giving you a warning first. He retaliated with two puns and a wink.

Still, seeing the impressive looming structure of an  apartment churned your guts unpleasantly. These people were _loaded_ , which was unsurprising since the monsters' gold currency pretty much made them richer than the average baby boomer ever since they came up to the Surface. It was normal for them to live in suites and condos, but comparing your living state to theirs just made you wanna turn tail and run.

Sans still had your groceries tucked away in his weird anti-space void business, so you found your hands empty and wringing the hem of your jacket as Sans reached up for the doorbell. "W-wait," you blurted, the skeleton turning towards you with a questioning look. "M-maybe I shouldn't... I mean, it's a bit weird for me to show up, don't you think?" you worried your lip out of habit.

His grin softened as he patted your back in reassurance, eyelights darting about your face distractedly, "heh, you'll be fine. just be yourself." With that he pressed the doorbell twice before you could make another half-hearted protest. There was a loud crash and mild yelling coming from inside before rapid footsteps came up to the door, bursting open to reveal a blue woman with a shock of red hair tied up in a ponytail. She had an intimidating yet attractive look to her, you found your heart beating a bit faster as her unpatched eye lit up as she noticed you.

You froze in place the moment she grinned down at you with yellowed chompers, assessing you with a raised brow. "Who's this CHUMP?"

"a friend of mine. you don't mind if they tag along, right?"

"OOH, A NEW FRIEND!?? WHO IS IT??" Papyrus' voice rang out before he appeared under the fish woman's arm, gasping as he took you in. "HUMAN!! DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT HANGING OUT??"

You waved timidly, sinking your chin between your shoulders, "H-hey, Paps."

The skeleton could only grin up at you, an excited high-pitched whistling noise coming from him as stars emitted from his sockets. Meanwhile the woman was crossing her arms and narrowing her eye at the _other_ skeleton. "You're LATE, Sans! Did you even bring the snacks!?" the woman cut in, the gills on her neck flaring in time with the fins by her face. Sans held a hand innocently to his chest.

"oh, was it _my_ turn to bring them? sorry, must've slipped my mind."

"WHAT!? You know my babe can't enjoy anime without her biscuit sticks and premium soda!! Damn it, Sans!" the fish monster glared before running inside and coming back out with a wallet in her fist, "I'M RUNNING TO THE GROCERY STORE KEEP MY COUCH WARM FOR ME, ALPHY!!!"

With that the fish dove out the door, did an impressive tuck-and-roll landing against the pavement and began sprinting into the distance, leaving you slackjawed by the porch. Sans enjoyed watching your reaction judging by the way his eyesockets crinkled at the edges. You turned back to the doorway as another voice called out, Papyrus having gone back inside, "U-uh, p-please come in! The door's... well, i-it's already opened s-so... yeah!"

Stepping inside behind Sans, you found yourself in a stylishly modern living room, pastel colors being the main color theme. Various anime paraphernalia were strewn about on just about any surface you could imagine, with posters lined up along one wall. Whoever they were, you had to admire their unashamed passion for the thing they cared about. A stout yellow lizard? dinosaur? monster sat on one of the couches, sporting a loose t-shirt with an anime character printed on it, her claws flipping a few DVD cases and poring over them intently. She looked up and turned red as she saw you, fixing up her glasses and straightening.

"O-oh my gosh, I didn't think a-anyone else would be here, I-I'm not even properly dressed!" she stood and tried to cover her shirt by scrunching it between her fists, her tail curled shyly around her ankles. Your heart melted for the thing, waving your hands placatingly.

"Oh, it's okay! No need to be so formal," you laughed, shifting your weight from foot to foot, " _I_ should apologize for um, barging in like this, if anything."

"NONSENSE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SORRY FOR ANYTHING. DON'T WORRY, ALPHYS, THEY'RE AS MUCH OF A NERD AS YOU ARE!!" Papyrus claimed as he walked into the room carrying four bowls of popcorn in his lanky arms, setting them on the coffee table with a flourish. He nodded in satisfaction before planting his hands by the crests of his hipbones. "I SAY WE LET THE INTENSE FRIEND-ING COMMENCE!!"

"B-but we n-need to wait for Undy--"

"BABE, I'M BACK WITH THE POCKY AND SODA!" The door burst open once more as the fish woman kicked it with her boot, grin menacing and fierce. "I'VE GOT SOME EXTRA FOR THE CHUMP, TOO!"

You blanched, already worried about owing these people money, "You don't really need to--"

"oh hey, pass me some popato chisps," Sans spoke up from an armchair beside the lizard, half sunken into the cushions. Undyne yelled a battle cry as she passed two bags through the air before the skeleton caught them with his face. "thanks."

"Move over, Paps, that's MY spot."

"UNDYNE YOU'RE SWEATING LIKE A RIVER PLEASE CLEAN UP BEFORE SITTING DOWN OH MY GOSH."

"H-h-here, sweetie, use this."

"Aw, thanks, babe!"

"did you get the grape soda or orange?"

"GRAPE TASTES BETTER."

"YEAH. What kind of LOSER drinks ORANGE soda!??"

"I-I drink o-o-orange soda."

"...The BEST kind of loser, THAT'S WHAT!"

"UNDYNE, YOUR GILLS ARE GROSSING ME OUT PLEASE USE THE TOWEL PROPERLY."

"S-settle down, g-guys, I just put the DVD in."

"is this the one with the fighting robots and smooching princesses?"

"Y-y-yeah! But it's a reboot and a lot of people say that it doesn't really measure up to the original but honestly if people weren't so busy comparing it all the time and viewing it with their trash opinions they'd actually realize that the reboot is even _better_ than the original and it's just so frustrating that--"

"Babe, shh, it's starting."

"O-oh, s-s-sorry... hey, what're you doing still standing there?"

You blinked rapidly, your hands crinkling a bag of popato chisps you hadn't realized were there. Everyone was already seated and was looking at you expectantly, the fish woman pointing a remote at the TV.

"Well, punk, watcha waiting for!? Sit your butt down!" Undyne grinned, her tone aggressively friendly; you figured out that was just the way she was. You meekly nodded and headed to where Papyrus sat on another sofa, the skeleton beaming at you and scooching over to give you some space. As the show's opening started to play and the lights began to dim, the taller monster tapped your shoulder and leaned in.

"I'M VERY HAPPY YOU COULD MAKE IT, FRIEND," he whispered over the high-pitched singing, passing you a single popcorn into the palm of your hand. "THIS WILL BE FUN!"

You smiled and nodded, popping the piece into your mouth and turning your attention to the TV. Some movement caught your attention over the corner of your eye, and you turned to see Sans giving you a thumbs up and a wink. With a grin you returned the gesture before focusing fully on the show as the main character started their day with a toast in their mouth.

The show was good, in that over-the-top cheesy way. Sans was already passed out ten minutes into the first episode, and halfway through the season you heard frenzied whispering coming from the couple occupying the middle couch; after catching a few words you figured out they were having an extreme debate whether or not the main character should end up with the robot training to be the master chef or the stable boy handling the horses. Papyrus simply nudged you every once in a while when he gets excited, usually when the main character was about to do something heroic. Though nudging here would be translated to downright shoving you off the couch with his innate strength. Honestly for a guy with no muscles he's an absolute powerhouse.

Before you knew it hours had passed, the snacks eaten and the plot holes filled, and you found yourself getting drowsy after sitting on your ass for so long. You slipped your phone out of your pocket and pressed the power button, standing up with a gasp as you took in the time: 7.23 P.M.

"Fuck, I'm going to miss her!" you panicked, brushing crumbs off your jacket and jeans. The others turned towards you with confused looks.

"You're going to miss the evil stepsister? But she's such GARBAGE," Undyne cursed, swinging a fist at the character currently on-screen. "Let Yuiki win the love of her life, you NASTY!"

"No no no, I'm going to miss my date!" you brushed your hair back, heart racing in dismay, "I'd have to wait another week before I get to see her again!"

"Aw, th-that's so romantic! Wh-where are you guys m-meeting up?" Alphy clutched her claws together, a dreamy look in her eyes. You tapped your fingers together, shrugging helplessly.

"I-I don't know... by the sidewalk? Look, would a cab get here in time or do I have better chance if I run for it?" you had already made your way to the front door, straightening your hair by the hall mirror.

"RUN, for SURE! Let your LOVE be the GUIDE to your DATE!!" the fish woman punched her chest passionately, reaching an arm over Alphys and pulling her in close to smooch her cheek. "S'WHAT I DID!!" she puffed her chest as her reddened girlfriend hid behind her claws.

You smiled hopelessly and decided to take that cab in the end; who knows, maybe the street artist packed up late during Saturdays, you still had a chance regardless. Saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them, you pulled the door open before yelping as Sans stood there casually with his hands in his pockets. "sup, bud."

"Sans, I don't have time for this, I need to get going," you brushed past him and took out your phone to call a taxi, biting your lip in nervousness as you stepped down from the porch. Sans followed closely with furrowed brows and a sheepish grin.

"uh, yeah, about that. here, just tell me where you need to go and i'll get ya there," he sidestepped in front of you and held his hands up. "it's the least i could do after you spent an entire day for my bro. as thanks." You were about to retaliate before he added, "besides, your groceries are with me so... you're stuck with me, okay pal?"

You let out a slow sigh and nodded, giving in as you pocketed your phone. The skeleton teetered back and forth on his heels, his grin victorious, "so, where to?"

Your cheeks burned as you tried to explain, scratching the back of your head and pressing your heel into the sidewalk, "You uh, remember that spot where I first met you, last week? The corner near the street artist? I need to get there, I need to see her again," you explained, noting the way his eyes widened. "Can you get me there?"

He nodded, albeit hesitantly, "yeah... sure... but why there?"

You laughed, " _She's_ my date, silly. O-or at least, she will be. I mean... if she agrees, of course." Your blush intensified as you gripped the side of your legs, "Oh man, I hope she says 'yes'."

Sans held up a hand and closed his sockets, "wait, wait, wait." He opened his eyes and looked at you skeptically, saying his next words slowly, "you mean to say you haven't even asked her out yet? your quote unquote, ' _date_ '?" he asked carefully.

"Uh... yes?" You rubbed your arm. "Is that weird?"

The skeleton was silent before he smacked a palm against his face, shoulders shaking comically as his grin wobbled. "... oh my god, you're such an adorable dweeb i can't believe..." He sucked in a breath and nodded, "okay, yeah. i'll send you there, no problem."

"Great! So when can you--"

"--send me there?" you finished just as your stomach dipped unexpectedly. You smacked a palm against your mouth to control your breathing, bending over a bit as you glared weakly at the skeleton. He remained smug as you recovered and whipped your head around, taking in your surroundings.

You lit up as you recognized the shop where the artist had displayed her work across the street, only to immediately shrink back when you realized she wasn't there. A quick check of your phone confirmed you were already forty minutes too late. You groaned in disappointment, slumping over and dropping to sit down by the sidewalk, head in your hands.

Your skeletal friend was quiet before joining you a second later, crouching down and bumping his shoulder against yours. His tone was heavy as he clenched and unclenched his fists, "this is actually my fault. m'sorry."

"No, don't feel bad," shaking your head, you leaned your weight against him dejectedly, smiling a bit, "I actually had fun. It's... just my luck, I guess." You sighed and stared up at the barely lit stars dotting the darkened azure sky above you. The two of you stayed propped up against each other in silence before you spoke again. "I was looking forward to it all week," you mumbled, trying to hide the disappointment in your voice.

You only heard clothes ruffling as Sans shifted to look at you. "she'd still be there next time. just keep holding on 'til then, yeah?" he encouraged, punching your shoulder gently.

"I suppose..." you paused before glancing at your friend. Hesitating for a second, you figured you've been joking around long enough to merit some credit for something a little serious. You cleared your throat before asking, "Hey... do you believe in soulmates?"

Sans stiffened, eyelights sharpening into pinpricks and grin turning down as he started to sweat. "that's... a funny question. why're you askin?"

You shrugged, your gaze drifting back to the spot the street artist had occupied about an hour ago. You clicked your tongue before smiling wistfully, remembering your precious egg back at home, waiting for you to kiss it goodnight in a few hours. "Dunno... it's just... it'd be nice to have one, don't you think?" you chuckled, eyes closing peacefully. There was a rumble of agreement from your friend, the vibrations sending a pleasant thrum through your clothes.

"heh, yep. can't deny that."

A minute of silence passed by, followed by another. It wasn't awkward, surprisingly, just sitting there quietly with no words passing between the two of you. It sent a sense of calmness from your head to your toes, like it was where you were meant to be. You opened your eyes in determination towards the fishing supplies store; it definitely had something to do with that place. It was closed now, but you could always visit it after your shift at Subway tomorrow. Maybe you'd have a chance of seeing her then, regardless whether or not she was surrounded by her gorgeous paintings.

"hey, let's not feel crummy about this, alright?" Sans chimed in with purpose after another minute, nudging you a bit so you'd straighten up. He stood and smacked the dirt from his palms before offering you a hand. "since we know you don't have a date for tonight, and i'm already here..." he shrugged casually, the edge of his grin quirking in mischief, "i'd just like to ask, have you ever heard of grillby's?"

* * *

BONUS:

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticism and suggestions are always welcome! have a nice day, my little brussel sprouts!


End file.
